


Eyes on me

by GalacticCat1



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Captured, Homeworld - Freeform, Manipualtion, Servant Pearls, honey nut feelios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticCat1/pseuds/GalacticCat1
Summary: The gems are taken to Homeworld,  focusing on Pearl and what Homeworld did to her.





	1. The Throne Room (4)

**Author's Note:**

> One shot (two chapters, actually). I got a good idea for a scene, but didn't feel like I had the time or effort to write a whole fic, so here's the shittiest thing I've ever made since Away from Everything.
> 
> Update: okay I take that back my mind is just wandering with this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can either read this in the order I posted, or if you want the order in which the events happened, the chapters have numbers at the top.

"Speak. Make it quick, I have more pressing matters at hand."

Steven looked up, hands bound behind his back and kneeling on the cold stone floor, Amethyst on his left and Garnet on his right, both in the same situation. Garnet glared upwards, her shades having been removed, revealling eyes filled with both betrayal, sadness and anger.

"No." The leader said simply and sternly, maintaining eye contact with the looming figure perched upon her throne above them. Steven looked to Garnet, whose eyes had moved to meet another pair of once familiar eyes. But those eyes weren't the same shade of baby blue as they'd been when they'd been captured.

Yellow Diamond sighed, running a hand down the backs of the 2 Pearls perched in her lap, both had their hands folded in their laps and were melting into the Diamonds touch. "Why? You will either be shattered, or may meet the fate of your companion and get repurposed. One or the other."

Amethyst scowled, pulled on the rope binding her wrists together. "I don't know what you did to her, but I'm not letting you lay a finger on me." She shouted, earning a shove from one of the quartz guards. Yellow Diamond scoffed, stroking the backs of the Pearls again. The Pearls, completely tuning out the situation, straightened their backs from the contact and rolled into the touch. "I didn't do anything." The Diamond claimed. "She decided to come on her own."

Steven knit his brows in disbelief, refusing to accept that Pearl willingly gave up; willingly handed herself over to the Diamonds and disclosing important information to her regarding their location and weaknesses. She'd told Yellow Diamond about Rose, how many Crystal Gems were left, and just what would break them. "Pearl," he started, inching forward as much as he could before a guard stopped him, now close enough to reach a foot out and touch Yellow Diamonds shoe. "This isn't like you. You..." He trailed off, trying to search his former caretakers eyes for any sign of her old self.

"You were the face of the rebellion." Garnet finished for him rather quietly, sitting up a little taller. "Yeah!" Steven yelled, looking towards Garnet and smiling. "We need you."

"You're pretty important." Amethyst added with a grin. Pearls dainty little expression dropped, eyes meeting Stevens and no longer falling into her new owners touch.

"Close your eyes." Yellow Diamond instructed Pearl, who did as she was told with little hesitation, newfound ownership taking control once again. Yellow Diamonds eyes met Stevens, the hopefulness of the little boys eyes contrasting with the hate in her own. She held one hand just below where Pearl was sitting, using the other to gently push her off of her sitting spot on her thigh and onto her hand.

"Now Pearl, repeat after me." Yellow Diamond ordered, hand outstretched to reach the gems with Pearl sitting on the tips of her fingers, mere feet away from the gems. Pearl sat up straight, eyes locked on Stevens glare.

"I live on Homeworld now." Yellow Diamond spoke, grinning down at the Crystal Gems, eyes telling that she had a plan.

"I live on Homeworld now." Pearl repeated without hesitation. Stevens heart dropped. Even if those words meant nothing to Pearl, just hearing her say them without batting an eye was heartbreaking.

"I am just a Pearl." Obviously having fun torturing the Crystal Gems, Yellow Diamond thought of a better phrase to make Pearl repeat; one that would truly make the rebels shatter.

Pearl moved her glance to Amethyst, whom swore she saw something flicked on, then off in her eyes. "I am just a Pearl." The repetition somehow still hurt, though it wasn't Pearls real words, it still stung hearing her say something that she fought against for thousands of years. Something that defined her personality, her rebelliousness was what made Pearl who she was.

Yellow Diamond smiled, the 3 rebels expressions priceless. She pursed her lips in thought, then stroked a finger down the spine of the Pearl still sitting in her lap. She looked down to the Crystal Gems, and spoke the words for Pearl to repeat.

"I am not a Crystal Gem."

Pearls blue eyes met Garnets this time, flickering on and off as she fought to decide who to side with this time; her friends or Homeworld. Pearl stalled, staring into Garnets multicoloured eyes as the fusion subtly shook her head, trying to coax her out of whatever spell that Homeworld put on her.

Taking in a deep breath, she looked toward the ceiling, then back at Garnet. Pearl spoke, slowly pronouncing every syllable in every word, carefully stringing them out.

"I am not a Crystal Gem."


	2. Pearls Questioning (2)

"Let me go!"

Pearl struggled against the Jasper who held her hands behind her back in a painful way. Bruises dotted her skin from trying to resist, her left ankle twisted at an unnatural angle and broken. She winced when forced to apply pressure to it, gasping each time she was roughly pushed along the hallway.

The Jasper said nothing, focusing ahead. Turning to a golden door, she opened it with a free hand, revealing a large room. Tall windows flooding the place with sunlight, curtains draped at the tops of the stain glass windows. Tapestries lined the walls, a silky yellow carpet rolled down the floor leading to a throne.

Yellow Diamonds throne.

"Here's the Pearl." The Jasper roughly shoved Pearl to the floor, saluting to the Diamond and exiting the throne room. 

Reflexes acting fast, Pearl jumped up and booted it for the door, but instantly fell to her knees when her ankle screamed with pain. She was picked up by two quartz soldiers. One held her wrists together behind her back, The other tied them together with a thick scratchy rope.

Each guard took an arm, both dragging Pearl forward to the Diamond perched above them.

"What a  _pleasure_ it is to have you back on Homeworld." Yellow Diamond smiled a fake smile, voice thick with sarcasm. Pearl groaned. "What do you want from me." She asked, keeping her voice flat and showing little emotion. 

"Answers, sweetie, I want answers, information, intel." Yellow Diamond said. With a snap of her fingers, a Peridot ready to take notes appreared at her side. Pearl scowled. "I wouldn't even tell you my name." She pursed her lips to emphasize her point raising her chin.

Yellow Diamond scoffed, dropping her fake smile. "Watch your tongue, I'll have none of that attitude." She gestured a hand at the guards, snapping her fingers. "Gag her."

"Huh-?" Before Pearl could even object a cloth was shoved into her mouth, wrapped around and tied at the back of her head. Yellow Diamond clicked her teeth. "Much better, now, are you willing to cooperate?" She leaned forward in her chair, crossing her legs. 

Pearl glared upward, mumbling incoherent swears through her gag and struggling against the guards. One guard brought a strong fist to the back of Pearls head, smacking and possibly scrambling her brain.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Pearl was dropped to her knees, looking upward to the Diamond looming over her. As she was about to get up and put up as much of a fight as she could, something burning hot jabbed into her back. "MMMMPH!" Pearl screamed into the gag, shoulder grabbed by a soldier. Her head was pulled back,  a red hot metal rod held a breath away from her throat. Pearls breathing shallowed. The tension in her shoulders dropped, allowing herself to be gripped by the guards.

Yellow Diamond smiled a genuine smile this time, and spoke. "Where is Rose Quartz?" Yellow Diamond asked. One of the guards took the gag off Pearls mouth, the other tilted her head back even further by slowly bringing the metal rod closer and closer to her neck.

"I..." Tears welled up in the small gems eyes, debating on whether her life was as important as Stevens. "Well?" Yellow Diamond pushed, gesturing for the guard to let the rod touch the pearls throat.

"She- she's not-" Pearls answer was cut off by a scream of agony, pain ripping through her throat. Tears flooded down her face, legs curling up to her chest. Yellow Diamond raised an eyebrow. "She's not here?" 

Pearl nodded head hanging down and touching her knees. "Interesting..." The Diamond waved her hand at the guards, ordering for the hot rod to be brought back to Pearls throat. "So tell me about the other gems." She leaned back in her throne, cracking a mischievous smile. "Any weaknesses we should know about?"  

Pearl swallowed, turning her head back as the red hot pipe inched closer to her neck. "G-Garnets a fusion and doesn't like being split up..." She confessed, shaking with fear as the scorching rod kept getting closer and she couldn't bring her head much further back. "Amethyst will d-do anything to- to protect us!" She spat, earning a pleased grin from Yellow Diamond.

"P-please don't hurt me!" Pearl cried, waterfalls falling from her eyes. Yellow Diamond raised her hand, satisfied. She'd reached the Pearls breaking point, everything after this would be a simple game of mind manipulation. "Anything else?" Pearl sniffed, letting her head hang now that the weapon has been removed from her neck. "Stevens human, he- he can't reform... it... it's just the four of us left..." Guilt ripped through the petit gem. But, the words were said and could not be unsaid. "Good." The Diamond relaxed in her chair. "Guards, take her away to the servants room. Holly Blue Agate will know what to do with her."


End file.
